The Power of Mochi
by KobaBodoro
Summary: Izuku was not born with a powerful quirk. Some would say that it is downright useless. However, as Izuku's body adapts and changes, he begins to believe it might not be as useless as he was lead to believe and soon the world will know the true power of mochi. Mochi Mochi no mi Izuku. No OFA Izuku. I own neither One Piece nor Boku no Hero Academia.


**The Power of Mochi**

**Chapter 1**

**Izuku's Life: Restart**

**EDIT: I apologize to those who thought I may have uploaded a new chapter. I am simply coming back to edit some formatting that didn't seem to cross over when I uploaded the story; such as adding line breaks to make the flow a bit better. I also added a new note at the bottom of the story to explain a few things.**

Izuku was bouncing up in down in his seat in the doctor's office, so excited that his quirk had finally shown. He didn't even care that his hand, which was covered in the substance, was stuck to the seat of the stool. They were waiting on the test results to show what the substance was and if it was dangerous. After a few minutes a short, senior looking doctor entered and sat down with a clipboard in hand. He stared down at the clipboard for a few moments before looking down at the young boy with his hand stuck to the stool.

"Well, Doctor…", Inko spoke up, "what is this stuff?", she gestured to the substance that came from Izuku's hands.

"It's mochi.", the doctor stated simply.

Both of the Midoriya's had quizzical look on their face. Izuku immediately began to think of anyways that mochi could be used in hero work. So far, he was coming up blank. Inko had another question in mind; one that she asked right away. "How does that work? It's nothing like mine or my husband's quirk."

The doctor had been informed of both of the parent's quirks and knew she would ask that question. "Ms. Midoriya, there are rare cases where a child will develop a quirk that has nothing in common with the parents. You are a fourth generation correct?" Inko nodded. "Well you inherited your quirk from one or both of your parents and the same could be said for them, starting from the point where your ancestors first developed their own unique quirks. What the scientific community is discovering is that, either due to environmental factors or some other unknown variable, a new generation of unique quirk users is emerging, however what is odd is that they appear to be weaker than the previous generations instead of the norm of becoming stronger."

Izuku's face fell at that. "We have been referring to this new generation as B1. Your generation, Ms. Midoriya, would be referred to as A4, as you are the fourth generation in an inherited line of quirks." Inko nodded, understanding dawning on her face. Izuku looked back up with what appeared to be a forced smile, "Even if it might be weak, could I still be a hero with this quirk?" Inko smiled slightly at Izuku's optimism.

"Don't get your hopes up kid." Izuku's smile fell at the doctor's words. "As I said, most of B1's quirks are weaker than their parent's quirks and the ability to produce mochi may not have many practical applications. I'm not saying you can't be a hero, but you need to be realistic in what you can accomplish with your power."

Inko felt rage building in her chest. 'How dare this doctor try to crush her son's dreams!'. She was about to shout when she heard sniffling coming from her side. She looked down at a site that broke her heart. Izuku was crying as he tried to pull his hand away from the stool, but the mochi was stuck fast to both ends. The doctor sat up and walked to the sink before coming back with a small cup of water. He poured it over the mochi connected to the stool and it loosened up enough for Izuku to pull it free. Inko took Izuku's other hand and led him to the door. "Come on, honey. We're leaving."

As the two began to leave the office, the doctor spoke up, "I would suggest, Ms. Midoriya, that you take him to a quirk assessment center to keep him from constantly producing mochi." Inko simply nodded with a frown and she and her son left the building. As the two of them got into the car Inko noticed that Izuku was still crying. Of course, he would be. The doctor had basically told him he couldn't be a hero.

"Izuku, honey, don't dwell on what that doctor said. I believe you can be a hero. People might not think that your quirk can do much, but I think you just need to be creative. There's no telling what you might be able to accomplish. Just know that I'll be with you every step of the way." Izuku still had tears streaming down his face, but he nodded as Inko reached over and hugged her son.

* * *

Six years had passed and the young Izuku had grown up… and up and up. At ten years old he was already over six feet tall (1.8 meters). It was an unforeseen side effect of his quirk. His body constantly produced mochi and since he had trained to keep his body to keep the mochi from flowing outward at all times, the body adapted and compacted the mochi and stored it within. What this meant was his body would eventually need more space to store the mochi and could only grow up or out and in the end, it chose up.

As he made his way to school, preparing for the final week of primary, he received the usual number of stares; what with his childish face and tall body, it was a bit off-putting. It wasn't just that he was tall but his musculature was that of a professional body builder; an effect of having to carry the increasing weight of the compact mochi throughout his childhood. Yet, despite all these changes, he remained the shy and nervous boy throughout these six years. The bullying he received daily from some of his peers saw that any confidence he may have had in himself was either snuffed out or kept in check.

Yes, even with his imposing physique, he was still mocked for his seemingly useless quirk; the worst of the bullying coming from his once close friend Bakugo Katsuki. The other boy had been the one to turn most of the school against Izuku. Which is why the young boy always took the longest routes to school and walked alone; just to prolong his sought-after moments of silence and peace. However, this peace wasn't to last today.

As Izuku walked underneath an overpass an overwhelming stench filled the small tunnel before a torrent of slime erupted from the manhole cover behind him. "What the…" Izuku exclaimed before the slime launched itself at him. He quickly jumped to side as the slime lashed out with several tentacles, hitting the wall and stopping its momentum mid-flight. The green haired pre-teen quickly backed his way out of the tunnel, keeping his eyes on the slime as two round eyes squelched into existence onto the amorphous form. The eye's squinted at him before a large mouth formed underneath the two white orbs with a hideous smile.

"You look pretty strong punk. I wonder what your quirk is?" the slime belched out. Izuku could almost see the slime shrug as it pooled itself together into a rather ferocious looking wall with its mouth stretching from one end of the tunnel to the other. "I guess it doesn't matter what your quirk is. I just need a suit to hide in until _he_ leaves." Izuku saw tendrils begin to form in the wall and knew that he needed to run. As he turned to run, the tendrils shot out at incredible speed wrapping around the boy's body. Though the villain tried with all his might to pull Izuku towards him, the boy barely budged. It felt like he was trying to pull a concrete slabs worth of weight.

"What the hell! Kid you need to lose some weight. Shit!" The villain was hoping to stay out of the sunlight and out of public view but now he had no choice. "Fine! I guess I'll come to you." The wall of slime shot out engulfing the boy's body before he could even attempt to break free. The sludge then began to pour himself into his victim's mouth to begin taking over his body.

Izuku was, obviously, panicking, 'Crap, crap, crap, crap! I can't breathe! C'mon, think!' Izuku tried grasping at the tentacle working its way down his throat but it was as futile as someone trying to get a good grip on his mochi. His eyes widened at this thought. Izuku looked around until he found the mouth of the villain a few inches to his left and with some hesitation shoved his arm into it up to its elbow; then with an action he didn't do very often, he allowed the mochi to flow unabated into the villains "throat" or the close approximation of it in his sludge form.

'What the hell is this!? It tastes like mochi. Shit, shit, shit, shit! I can't breathe! What the hell is happening!? I should be able to move my mouth and breathe freely. Don't tell me this brat is filling up my entire sludge form with mochi!? I've got to speed up the process!' The villain then began to try to force more of the sludge through the boy's mouth stretching wider and wider until…

Izuku tried to scream as the sound of flesh rending filled the air. He felt blood mix in with sludge as it slid down his throat. He felt his tongue hanging freely and fear filled his mind before he passed out in the villain's grasp. The villain was in no better shape. Even as his prey was unconscious, his form was still filled with mochi. He let the idle body drop to the pavement as he shifted to his normal human form. He immediately began clutching at his chest as the sticky substance clung to his insides, completely filling his stomach and lungs. He fell to his knees trying to scream, but no sound could be uttered as his throat was completely blocked by the white substance. The villain fell onto his back as his consciousness began to fade and then the world went black.

* * *

All Might, or more privately known as Toshinori Yagi, was having a hell of a day. Firstly, he was on tour throughout Japan celebrating his return to hero work after a few month's absence, focusing on recovery from his battle with All For One. Secondly, he was already late this morning for his appointment at UA because his wound was acting up. Thirdly, on his way to the appointment a purse snatcher committed a crime right in front of him. So, of course, he gave chase and the villain proved to be more of a hassle than he would have thought. The sewers of Musutafu were proving to be quite the maze but just as he was thinking he had lost the trail a literal light at the end of the tunnel appeared.

'The manhole cover has been removed. He can't be far behind', All Might thought. He quickly leapt up through the hole and scanned the area for any trace of the villain what he found would haunt him for years to come. He quickly took stock of the situation. There were two bodies lying on the asphalt just outside the overpass. One appeared to be a man in his thirties. He seemed relatively unharmed; however, he was completely naked and he didn't appear to be breathing. The other body he almost mistook for someone in they're late teens or early twenties. However, his face was that of a child's, or so it appeared to be. It was difficult to tell as he was lying in a pool of blood and his lower jaw was almost completely ripped off; his tongue laying idly in the blood and asphalt.

All Might ran over to the child, his mind quickly putting the situation together. He correctly assumed that the man was the sludge villain he had been chasing and had simply shifted to his human form. The child was, luckily, not laying on his back and his airway seemed to be mostly unblocked as he could hear shallow breaths coming from his mouth. However, he knew the child wasn't out of danger yet as he had lost a lot of blood and was still losing it at a steady pace.

He pulled out his phone, dialing the emergency number to call the paramedics to his location. While he was talking to them, he checked on the villain's condition. He knew he wasn't breathing so he checked his airway and horrifyingly found it completely filled with a white substance. He quickly checked his pulse but he already knew what he would find. He closed his call with the paramedics as soon as they knew his location. He went back to the boy to see what he could do to staunch the bleeding. He laid his phone to the side as it rang for his next call on speaker.

"Hello. All Might? What's the matter?"

"Tsukauchi. I need a favor." There was silence on the other end of the line for just a moment.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"A civilian has just killed a villain." All Might said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Izuku awoke slowly to the sound of a steady beep to his right. He slowly opened his eyes and was thankful that the lights in the room were apparently dimmed. The next thing he noticed was a dull throbbing ache in his jaw. This pain suddenly reminded him of what had happened before he passed out. The beeping to his right increased in frequency as he reached up to feel his heavily bandaged jaw. He tried to open his mouth but the pain was too much and it seemed that it was wired shut. As the beeping increased even more the door to room opened and two nurses came rushing in. Izuku, who was still panicking, backed away from them before they both began to reassure him.

"Midoriya Izuku please calm down. You're in Musutafu Central Hospital. You're safe." Izuku was breathing heavily now. He couldn't process everything happening to him. He was just walking to school and now he was in the hospital and couldn't even open his mouth. Before things could get worse the door slammed open and Inko Midoriya entered the room with tears streaming down her face. She shoved the nurses aside and pulled her son into a deep hug.

"Izuku…_sniff…_It's alright baby. You're ok. We're ok." Seeing his mother in this state was enough for Izuku's waterworks to get started. The nurses stood to the side, letting the two have their moment to calm down. After a few minutes a fourth person entered the room; an older woman who only came up to the stomach of most people. As Izuku cleared his eyes of tears, he noticed that it was none other than the Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl. He had heard she worked at UA as the school nurse.

'What is she doing here', Izuku thought.

Recovery Girl spoke up, "Is everyone calmed down now?" The nurses stepped aside to allow her closer access to the bed. The Midoriyas both looked at the small doctor and nodded, though there were still a few sniffles between the two of them. "Good. Now, Ms. Midoriya and young Izuku I need to talk to you two about how we'll be going ahead with Izuku's recovery. Ms. Midoriya, I know I've already told you, but Izuku should know the extent of his injury." Inko merely nodded, holding an arm around her son's shoulders.

* * *

Naomasa Tsukauchi sat outside the hospital room, phone in hand to check on other reports that would be waiting on him once he got back to the office. He could hear the voices on the other side of the door and he thought it best not to intrude. After a few minutes the door opened and two nurses walked out following Recovery Girl. The small heroine noticed the detective and motioned for the nurses to resume their schedules. Naomasa stood and walked over to the doctor, "How is he?" He knew a simple question wouldn't always have a simple answer.

Recovery Girl sighed, "Physically? He's the most fit ten-year-old I've ever seen. He should have no problems with recovery. The scarring will be significant. They may fade over time but he will carry them for the rest of his life. What I'm worried about is the mental trauma. A child his age being almost killed by a villain will have repercussions down the road. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't know he killed the villain yet. He may need therapy but that remains to be seen."

Naomasa also sighed as he heard the news, "How soon can I speak with him?"

"Come back in three days. His wires will be removed tomorrow after another healing session with me but he will not be allowed to talk extensively until I have a few more sessions with him… Is _he_ still going to go through with it?"

Naomasa removed his hat and rubbed the back of his head, "It appears so. I tried to dissuade him, but he believes it is the only way to protect young Midoriya. I'll be back to talk to the boy. Have a good night Recovery Girl."

* * *

Three days had passed for Izuku and they had been some of the longest in his life. He would drift in and out thanks to the pain medication. He would believe it had been hours since he had fallen asleep only to realize it only been a few minutes. Things got a little better after the wires were removed but he could still only mumble unintelligibly because of the swelling in his jaw. His mother only left once and that was to go and get extra clothes for her to stay at the hospital. He was also visited by Bakugo Mitsuki and her son Katsuki. Although Mitsuki was happy to see Izuku and even brought in some of his favorite soft foods, Katsuki stayed near the door and didn't even bother looking at his former friend.

On the fourth day of recovery and another session with Recovery Girl, the doctor announced that he had a visitor. She was heading towards the door to allow him in when she heard yelling coming from the other side of the heavy metal door. The words, for the most part, could not be distinguished but Izuku could tell that one of the voices was that of his mother.

"You…no right…just protecting…" Izuku strained his ears to listen but after a few moments of silence the door slowly opened. He saw his mother with a furious expression on her face before it disappeared behind the closed door as a tall, plain looking man entered the room. The man approached seemingly cautiously, as if he were walking on ice. As he arrived at the foot of the hospital bed the man noticed how the bed seemed to be reinforced. He had heard that the child weighed close to one thousand pounds (453 Kilograms), so he assumed that they had special beds for quirks such as his. The child himself was as Recovery Girl had described, very tall and muscular for his age. His face seemed so innocent even if it was still covered in bandages.

"Good evening Izuku. My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi. I'm a detective that works for Musutafu Police Department. I'm just here to talk about what happened. Is that ok?"

Izuku seemed apprehensive, but nodded his approval anyway. He wanted to know what happened after he passed out. No one would give him a straight answer besides telling him that a hero found him and the villain and took appropriate actions.

"Good.", Naomasa smiled, "We'll start at the beginning. Now, your mother said you were on your way to school; Aldera Junior High to be precise. Is this correct?"

Izuku cleared his throat and spoke, "Yes."

"However, you were found close to an underpass that was several blocks away from any straight route to the school. Can you explain why?"

Izuku's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to tell a stranger that he took longer routes to stay away from bullies but he also didn't want to lie to a detective. He would have to be careful with his words.

"I always take the longer routes to school so I can relax before getting the real day started."

Tsukauchi nodded. He knew the boy was telling the truth, thanks to his quirk; but the way he paused before saying it meant there was more to it than that. However, that wasn't why he was here, so he pressed on with his other questions.

"Did you go into the underpass before the villain attacked you?"

"Yes. I was walking through the underpass when the villain came out of the sewer through a manhole behind me. I backed away from him until I was outside the tunnel." Izuku gulped remembering the fear he felt when confronted with an actual villain.

Tsukauchi once again confirmed it to be true and it lined up with All Might's report.

"I know this may be hard to bring up but, how did the villain attack you?"

Izuku was no longer hooked up to the monitor but he knew his heart was beginning to race. Recovery Girl was in the corner of the room keeping an eye on him just in case he began to have a negative reaction to the questioning.

"He…", Izuku swallowed, relishing the feeling of being able to do that and breathe freely as the memory of him suffocating on the sludge was brought to the forefront of his mind, "…started forcing sludge down my throat. He said he needed a suit to hide in until someone left. I tried to grab onto it and pull it out but I couldn't hold it. So, I tried to put my arm in his mouth and I started pouring mochi into it. He must have been angry because he started pouring more sludge into my mouth and then…", Izuku remembered the intense pain that had shot through him as his jaw was ripped open. Tears started forming in his eyes as he remembered how helpless he felt before he passed out.

Tsukauchi sighed with understanding, "I'm sorry I had you bring that up. I have just one last question. Did you mean to harm the villain when you retaliated?"

Izuku's head jolted up at that question, "Harm…no." Izuku rapidly shook his had back and forth, "I just wanted to escape. I felt like I was dying and I didn't know what to do!"

Tsukauchi nodded, "I understand Izuku. I just needed to confirm it. That's all the questions I have for you. I hope your recovery goes well." As he turned to leave Izuku spoke up.

"Why did you ask if I harmed him? What happened after I passed out? Where is the villain!?" Izuku's heart was hammering in his chest. He knew deep down that there was something wrong. He needed to know the truth.

Tsukauchi didn't know what to say; in fact, he had been hoping to ignore this topic until another time, "I…"

Recovery Girl spoke, "Tell him, Naomasa. He'll find out sooner or later and I'd rather have him here when he found out."

"Find out what? What happened!?"

The detective pinched the bridge of his nose as he said in a calm voice, "The villain that attacked you is dead."

Izuku felt his heart go cold at that. Surely, he didn't…

"He suffocated after his throat and lungs were filled with mochi."

Izuku's expression went blank as he looked down at his hands. A murderer's hands. Throughout his childhood Izuku still had that faint light of hope. Hope that, despite his quirk, despite what others said, he could still be a hero. That light was snuffed out now. Heroes didn't kill; especially those like All Might who was a paragon of good and all that was right. He didn't even feel the detective grasp him by the shoulders and give him a firm shake; nor did he notice Recovery Girl inject something into his arm. He barely noticed that his breathing was faltering and his heart beating in his throat. However, after a few moments his eyes felt heavy and his heart calmed and he was enveloped in blackness.

After a few hours Izuku had awoken and was still groggy from the sedative. His mother had stayed by his side, now wary of the nurses and Recovery Girl who had forcibly drugged her son. As soon as he became coherent Izuku began to cry and apologize over and over, wishing he could somehow take it back. Inko was beside herself with worry; not knowing how to comfort her son. Deep down, she was glad that the villain was dead and that her son was alive but that's a thought she couldn't dwell on. She wanted to be a mother that could live up to her son's expectations and being glad that someone was dead was something she knew was wrong.

The detective had stayed outside the room waiting until he could speak to the Midoriyas again. He knew the mother wouldn't want him anywhere near her son but he had some important information for them. And after another couple of hours Recovery Girl had convinced Inko to allow him to speak.

Tsukauchi entered the room and was immediately under the ferocious gaze of a mother protecting her child. He decided it was best to move to the other end of the room before he began to speak. He made himself comfortable in one of the few chairs in the room and set his hat down on the nearby table. Then he began to speak, "Ms. Midoriya I would like to apologize for not allowing you to be here when we… revealed the information to Izuku. As for the impact of this situation…the public will not know what really happened."

Both Midoriyas gave him quizzical looks before Izuku spoke, "How? Surely someone saw what happened after everything was over."

The detective sighed, "The hero that found you and the hero that was chasing the villain was All Might."

Izuku was shocked to say the least. His idol and the number one hero in Japan had been the one that rescued him; but what did this have to do with no one finding out.

"All Might knows you didn't kill the villain on purpose; only through self-defense. He also knows that kind of publicity can ruin a person's life if it came to light. That's why…he is taking the blame for the villain's death."

"NO!", Izuku shouted, scaring his mother and shocking the other two in the room. "All Might is the symbol of peace. He would never kill a villain. This will ruin his reputation."

Tsukauchi shook his head, 'It seems the boy and I are on the same wavelength; but I'll have to use All Might's words here.' He then spoke, "All Might's reputation is too great to be brought down by a single instance like this. It may dampen the spirits of some people but his is a pillar that is much sturdier than most heroes'."

Izuku looked down at the bed sheets, "But…why? Why would he do something like this…for me?"

Tsukauchi looked at the floor remembering Toshi's voice wavering as he explained the situation over the phone to him the day that it happened, "He blames himself for what happened to you. He believes that if he hadn't lost the villain in the sewers you would have never encountered him and you would still be living your normal life."

The young boy looked pale but he kept his head up and looked at the detective, "That's stupid. People get hurt by villains every day. Some even die. I was lucky to have All Might come to my rescue. He needs to know that I don't blame him for what happened to me and nobody should."

Tsukauchi's eyes widened before his face relaxed and he smiled at the boy, "I wish All Might was here to hear that, but his conference has already ended and now the public believes that he accidently killed a villain in his efforts to save your life." The detective saw the boy's face go grim before a determined look crossed his visage. As he saw Izuku toss the sheets off, to the surprise of his mother, Tsukauchi jumped from his chair and rushed the bed before the boy could swing his legs off. "I know what you're trying to do and it will only make things worse now." Izuku grimaced. "If the public found out the truth, they would lose even more trust in not only All Might but also the police who helped to cover this up. Everyone just wants you to live your life without this hanging over your head.

Izuku's eyes became wet as he leaned back in his bed. He put his hands to his face and began to openly sob. Tsukauchi's face softened at the sight, "I'm sorry you both had to go through this. I will go ahead and take my leave. I hope your recovery goes well, Izuku." The detective retrieved his hat and quietly made his way to the door as Recovery Girl opened it for him as they both took one last look back into the room before closing the door behind them.

The Midoriyas had been left alone to the sound of Izuku's sobbing; his mother's arms tightly wrapped around him, hoping that she could help in some way. After a few moments Izuku calmed down and the room was left in silence.

"Mom…"

"What is it sweetie?" He seemed hesitant. "Please tell me. You can trust me."

"I…"

It might have been all of the stress he was going through right now or all the guilt that was eating him up inside, but he let everything spill. The constant bullying he received at school and the loss of confidence in himself and his quirk despite what his mother lead him to believe. Inko's eyes went wide when she learned that her best friend's son was the one who had instigated most of the bullying. She felt her heart go cold that she hadn't even noticed that Izuku had been hurting all this time; that he had to endure all of that alone.

After an hour or so of tender moments after the confession, Inko had made up her mind. They were moving. Not so far as for it to be drastic; just on the other side of the city in another district. This had several benefits. One being that their old apartment wasn't made to house people with special needs for their quirks. She had feared for the past year that the floorboards would give in at any moment under her son's immense weight. The district she had in mind would have some of the best apartments in the city that specialized in housing for people with special quirk needs. She didn't need to worry about the cost as she had insurance that covered the cost of living and custom clothes for those with quirks that qualified and Izuku definitely qualified.

Another benefit would be enrolling Izuku in a new school district and away from those that had bullied him. He could start a new life and make friends; friends that would encourage him despite his quirk. Seeing as how primary school was now over it was the perfect time to transfer. Inko believed this plan would be for the best and Izuku seemed to agree. So, the elder Midoriya began to call around for moving companies so they could be moved in as soon as Izuku could leave the hospital.

* * *

Another day went by and Recovery Girl told her patient that his bandages could come off. As he leaned forward for the nurses to remove the unsightly white nuisance, Izuku began to feel nervous. He had been told there would be scarring but he didn't know how bad it would be. He flinched as the nurses pulled the tape off that had been holding the bandages in place. After that the bandages fell away. The medical staff were, of course, used to seeing scarring like this. However, despite herself trying to keep Izuku calm, Inko's eyes began to moisten slightly at the sight of her son's scars.

"Can I have a mirror, please?", Izuku calmly asked. One of the nurses, already prepared, produced a large square mirror for Izuku to hold. The young boy gasped slightly. His lower jaw was still somewhat swollen, but the horrible looking scars were red raw as he traced a finger over the left side of his face; following the scar from the corner of his mouth to nearly the middle of his ear. He repeated the process for the other side of his face before he set the mirror down. He looked up to his mother with a smile that unnervingly seemed to stretch a little further than it should, "At least it's symmetrical." Inko forced a smile at her son making light of the situation. Recovery Girl merely sighed; glad that the boy hadn't had another freak out.

* * *

Two more days passed and the young Midoriya was released from the hospital. The family of two made a stop at the pharmacy inside the hospital to pick up Izuku's antibiotics before making their way down to the lobby. However, waiting for them at the elevators was Detective Naomasa. He took off his hat and bowed slightly to them before speaking, "I apologize to you both, but information somehow got out that the victim of the villain attack with All Might was at this hospital. We don't know how they got this information but there are dozens of reporters waiting at the main entrance and side entrances to the hospital. If you'll follow me, I will escort you out of here. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

Both Midoriya's followed the detective while their minds ran through the people that would have known he was here. Both of them came to the same conclusion that the Bakugo's were the only ones that had know what hospital he was at and had even visited him. They also both knew Mitsuki wouldn't have told anybody so that only left Katsuki. Inko was pondering telling the detective as they walked the last few hallways to the entrance, but Izuku put a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright mom. What's done is done. I don't want Kacchan or his mom getting in trouble." Inko had to hold back tears at her son's actions. She knew Katsuki didn't deserve this kindness after what he put Izuku through, but she honored her son's wishes.

As they approached the main entrance of the hospital, they could see that, true to the detective's words, there was a swarm of reporters and cameras waiting for them. Izuku and Inko both tensed at the sight. They decided it best to take the glass door to the side of the main revolving door. Tsukauchi prepared himself to keep the reporters at bay but as they opened the door, they barely received a sideways glance as they made their way to the parking lot. All the cameras were pointing up or, for some of the lazier cameramen, turned off completely. The reporters were gossiping amongst themselves and as Tsukauchi overheard them talking he smiled to himself and suddenly started walking more casually.

The Midoriya's were surprised at this and quietly followed him thinking that if they made too much noise they would be exposed. Once they were at the parking lot and away from the press, the detective let out a booming laugh. Inko Midoriya quickly shushed him, but he continued to chuckle, "I apologize. You see the reporters didn't know what Izuku looked like or even his name. They had just heard that the victim was a ten-year-old boy and, this is not an insult, Izuku just doesn't look like a ten-year-old so they believed we were just another family leaving the hospital. Izuku let his shoulders fall as the tenseness left him. Inko did the same, "Thank you Detective Naomasa. Our car is not too far from here so I think we'll be fine for now." Tsukauchi nodded and waved them goodbye making sure they left the parking lot undisturbed before he made his way to his car.

* * *

Before they headed to pick up the last of their belongings from their old home Inko decided to take Izuku clothes shopping. She knew he would need new clothes soon anyway so she was going to buy a few in several sizes. There was no telling how fast he would grow once he hit puberty. As they entered the mall Izuku felt nervous. This would be the first time in a busy public place with his scars. So far people have mostly avoided staring at him but he knew when he turned his back, they would resume trying to get a peek. He knew he shouldn't focus on them but he couldn't help himself. Everything was going fine until, while in the adult section of a clothing store, a mother with bright red skin pushing a stroller walked past. A younger girl with the same red skin was holding on to her hand and the baby in the stroller was cooing delightfully.

While his mother was looking through some pants on a rack, Izuku's curiosity got the best of him and he leaned down to look into the stroller while the baby's mother was looking at some clothing on the next aisle. The baby seemed to have blue skin and patch of what looked to be gems on its forehead. As the baby stared up at the ten-year-old, Izuku smiled down at it. Without warning the baby began to shriek and cry. Izuku jumped back in surprise.

"What are you doing with my baby!?", the fiery skinned female ran and pulled the baby from the stroller, trying to calm her child while keeping a furious gaze on Izuku. He saw her eyes constantly flickering to his mouth and knew what she must be thinking. He knew what people would think when they saw his scars. What the little girl said next just confirmed it, "Mommy, is he a villain!?"

At this point Inko jumped in between them and tried to deescalate the situation. She didn't notice Izuku run off to another section of the store. "I don't know what you think he did, but my son doesn't deserve to be treated like this! He's only ten-years-old! He wasn't trying to hurt anyone!"

The red skinned woman seemed somewhat shocked at hearing his age, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's just when I heard my baby crying, I thought he had done something."

Inko looked at the baby in her arms and sighed, "I…understand. I would have done the same thing if I were you. I just need to…", Inko looked behind her to see Izuku was gone, "Izuku?" She began to panic and began to run around the store, leaving the other mother with her children. "Izuku!? Izuku!?" She shouted through the store. She was about to call security when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Izuku with red eyes and he had a death grip on a grey scarf that covered everything below his eyes.

"I'm sorry, mom. I was just looking for a scarf." His voice was slightly muffled due to the fabric close to his mouth but Inko could tell his voice was wavering. She pulled herself to her son in a tight hug.

"Izuku…you don't need to hide. Your scars are nothing to be ashamed of. It will just take time for people to get used to seeing you with them. They're just surprised by them. That's all."

Izuku gazed down at her, not certain what to say. It's not that he didn't believe what she said but…, "All Might faces everything in the world with a smile on his face. His smile brings hope to people. All my smile does is scare people. I want to be a hero like him, but I know I can't." Inko was about to protest, but Izuku stopped her, "I'm not giving up on being a hero. I still want to help and save people, but… I need to be realistic in what I can do. I can't be All Might, so I'm not going to try. I'm just going to be the best hero I can be."

Inko looked her son directly in the eyes before she felt herself relent, "If that's what you want, Izuku, then I'll tell you what I told you before. I'll be with you every step of the way."

* * *

Jiro Kyoka didn't know how her day was going to go. It was the end of the first week of junior high and mostly everyone in class was someone she knew from primary school. She was sitting in class, chatting with friends, when the teacher finally arrived and shushed everyone. The teacher was followed by the janitor who hefted in an abnormally sized desk. With a huff, the older gentleman sat the desk in the back row of the classroom, picking up the desk that had sat there, before leaving the room. The huge desk sat two rows behind Kyoka and she began wondering who could fill it. The teacher motioned at the door, "Alright you may come in and introduce yourself now."

A moment later, the door slid open and unbelievably tall man entered the room after ducking under the doorframe; he must have been close to, if not exactly, seven feet tall (2.13 meters). Except after a moment of getting over his stature the students noticed that he was wearing the gakuran and dress pants that were part of the school uniform, then they noticed his face was completely covered by large black scarf; only his eyes were visible. Murmurs began to spread through the class. There was no way that this giant was a student, was there?

After he scanned the room he bowed and, in a voice that was higher pitched than they were expecting, spoke, "Hello. I'm Midoriya Izuku. I am eleven years old. I apologize for entering class later than you all. I look forward to learning with you."

The teacher spoke up, "Thank you, Mr. Midoriya, and to answer what I'm sure you're all wanting to ask. He is late on getting the school year started because the school did not seem prepared for some of the exceptions they would have to make for him."

The class collectively sighed, 'That's not what we were wanting to ask, Sensei.'

The teacher didn't seem to notice their exasperation and merely motioned to Izuku, "You may head to your seat in the back row, Mr. Midoriya."

"Thank you, Sensei.", Izuku quickly bowed and began making his way to his desk. The floorboards beneath his feet groaned and creaked as if they were being put into a compactor. When he sat down at his desk, those around him and those who dared to peek behind them, such as Kyoka, saw the boards under his desk actually begin to splinter under the weight. Izuku didn't seem to notice or just didn't want to draw attention to it.

The teacher apparently didn't notice and proceeded with her lesson. Kyoka only half-way paid attention; much like the rest of the class their eyes were drawn to the new student and the mystery that seemed to surround him. Little did any of them know, that he would remain a mystery even through junior high.

* * *

Ojiro Mashirao threw a quick jab at his opponent only for it to blocked easily. This was he wanted, as he hooked a foot behind their leg and pulled, throwing them off balance. His natural instinct was to follow up a strike with his tail, but today's practice was to reinforce natural martial arts without using quirks. So, instead he followed with an axe kick to the opponent's stomach that knocked the wind out of them and left them dazed on the dojo floor.

"Enough. The victory goes to Ojiro.", the instructor shouted before helping the defeated to their feet.

Mashirao approached the instructor before speaking, "How'd I do that time, Sensei?"

"You're definitely improving Ojiro. We just need to work on the speed of following up on an opening. I saw you hesitate and your tail twitched so I know what you were thinking. We need to work on your natural flow between martial arts and the use of your tail."

"Yes, Sensei!", Ojiro excitedly responded. Ojiro was getting closer to his goal. It had been two years since he had entered the dojo. Intent on getting the training that would help him become a hero. He had entered shortly after starting junior high, along with other young hopefuls. However, only he and a handful of others had what it took to move forward to real training and not the kiddy stuff they use to amuse the hopefuls. There was one special case though. Someone who had entered with the other hopefuls but obviously stood out with his presence.

Midoriya Izuku was one of the handful who had stayed since, however his physique meant he had too much of an advantage against others his age. Putting him up against the upperclassmen had proven to be a mistake as well, as he had, without much effort or even meaning to, broken one of their arms when his senpai had tried to block a simple kick. They had, at first, believed he had used a strength enhancing quirk and were furious, but after explaining that his strength was just a permanent side effect of his quirk Sensei decided to put him against a younger student who had the ability to turn his skin to steel, Tetsutetsu.

The other young man had been all too fired up when he agreed to fight someone that had so easily beaten an upperclassman. So far, he had proved to be the only one that could withstand Midoriya's attacks, if only for a short while. Once Tetsutetsu was out of stamina, Midoriya would have to switch to dummies so as to not injure his fellow classmate. Even though the age gap didn't change between them in the two years they had known each other, their height certainly did. As they hit puberty, Ojiro and Tetsutetsu both gained several inches, however they both knew they would never catch up to Midoriya. The other boy had shot up to eight feet eight inches (2.64 meters). Midoriya just seemed thankful that he had been keeping up his steady growth instead of having puberty shoot him up even higher.

However, Midoriya's height was becoming more of a problem than it already was. When he first entered the dojo Tetsutetsu could at least somewhat fight with him at an equal standing, but it had gotten to the point where it was too awkward for the two of them to fight since Midoriya had to crouch just for his opponent to be in range. Sensei had been putting it off by just having him go at the dummies, but the day had come.

"Midoriya, please come here."

Izuku walked towards his master the floor creaking under him, even though it was reinforced, "Yes, Sensei?"

He sighed, "I'm afraid I can no longer teach you. I should have told you months ago. With your height, using the martial arts we teach here will not help you much unless you run into an opponent that is about your size."

Izuku didn't look too surprised, as if he were expecting it, "I understand, Sensei."

"If you had told me your quirk, I probably could have helped adapt it better for combat…", Izuku was about to speak but Sensei raised his hand, "I know. I know. You like to practice with your quirk in private, but still. You're always welcomed here, Midoriya. You can use the dummies at any time or you can just come to chat."

Ojiro and Tetsutetsu overheard the conversation and walked towards the two. The two young teens had known Midoriya for two years now, but they barely knew anything about him. He wouldn't speak unless he needed too and he always spoke softly. He wasn't exactly aloof, but he wasn't very active when it came to talking or making friends. They didn't even know what his quirk was. Still, they were still sad to see him go.

Izuku nodded, "Thank you for everything, Sensei. Ojiro, and Tetsutetsu, I'm sure I'll see you two again when you get into UA."

Tetsutetsu roared, "You're damn right! After the beatings you gave me, my steel is stronger than ever!"

"Thank you for your confidence in me, Midoriya. I'll make sure not to let you down.", Ojiro said.

Izuku nodded before ducking under the door and heading home.

* * *

The day of the UA entrance exam had finally arrived and Izuku was apprehensive. He had been training for over three years now, but he wasn't certain that it would be enough. He had hoped that the time spent at the dojo wouldn't go to waste, however his training with his quirk was what truly bothered him. He had only ever trained it alone, due to having…issues with using it around people. He knew it was too late to be fretting over these thoughts now so he pulled up a certain memory he used at times like these.

The memory of when he nearly died to that villain. When he had first started remembering it, he would go into a full-blown panic attack. After a few months of living with this memory though, he actually began to feel calm whenever he thought about it. He didn't understand why nor did he really question it. He brought up the memory whenever he was panicking or fretting over something and he would instantly relax. He simply referred to it as his _deathly calm_ and nobody, not even his mother, knew about it. He didn't know how she would react and besides it didn't hurt him, so he decided it best not to tell her.

As he allowed the calm to overtake him, he began to scan the students at his feet, ignoring the stares that he received. He was used to the stares now. At the beginning of junior high, many had considered him a giant, but now he truly lived up to that name. Standing at an even nine feet six inches (2.89 meters) he towered over the other students by an enormous margin. As he looked over the UA hopefuls, he noticed an explosion of blonde hair that he instantly recognized even though he hadn't seen it in about four years. His old bully and even older friend Bakugo Katsuki. This normally would have given him pause, but under the effects of his _deathly calm_ he didn't give the other student a second thought and instead followed after him into the main UA building.

* * *

After taking the written portion of the exam and listening to Present Mic's explanation of the practical, the students were separated into groups and driven to their testing grounds. Izuku had to have a special four-man shuttle deliver him as he couldn't comfortably sit on the bus the other students were in. As they waited at the gates the students conversed amongst themselves. As usual, Izuku kept to himself, until he heard the loudspeaker erupt from the building in the middle of the testing grounds, "Begin!" and the gates flew open. He was one of the few who immediately reacted and began running through the gates before he took a sharp left, leaving the main road behind.

In the control room of the UA testing grounds, the teachers watched and discussed amongst themselves about the hopefuls. They're newest addition, Toshinori Yagi, watched with some interest, at the test takers. There was plenty of potential here, but he wasn't sure if any of them had what he was looking for. He may need to look at the upperclassmen or even the one that Nighteye kept suggesting to him. As he was lost in thought, the small creature to his right tapped his arm to get his attention.

"All Might, have you noticed one of the those who is taking the test?"

Toshinori merely raised an eyebrow, before the creature, known as Nezu, motioned to a certain monitor. There was an enormous student with a white substance extending from both of his arms, ensnaring and sticking to about a dozen of the robot targets on a side street. The student then slammed both of his arms together crushing his targets into each other and completely demolishing them. The student's face was almost completely covered by a green scarf.

"Am I supposed to know who he is?", All Might asked quizzically.

Nezu simply laughed, "I didn't think you would recognize him. His quirk seems to have molded his body quite a bit. His name is Midoriya Izuku."

All Might gasped before looking down at his hands and making fists and letting them go before repeating the process a few times. After he calmed down, he decided to keep his eyes from gazing to the screen that showed Midoriya and focus on grading the students on rescue points. Nezu sighed but didn't say anymore as he also resumed his duties.

Aizawa Shota kept his eyes focused on each monitor for a few moments before moving onto the next. As he heard All Might and the principal talking, he allowed his gaze to fall upon their subject. Midoriya Izuku seemed to have a rather unique quirk and he was easily racking up the points, but Aizawa noticed something strange. The student seemed to be sticking to the side streets and avoiding main roads. That in itself could just be considered a strategy, but when another test taker came within sight, Midoriya would immediately find a different route or area to go to, despite there being plenty of targets left in the area. He seemed to be avoiding not just open areas, but also completely avoiding other students.

Aizawa could tell that this was costing him potential points so if this potential ended up in his class, he would have to address this issue. Aizawa spoke up, "I think it's time now, don't you?"

"Yes. Time to see what these students are really made of." As one of the other teachers pressed a large red button to release the zero pointer.

* * *

Izuku's confidence was surging with every robot destroyed. He was at fifty-seven points and counting. He was sure he would pass with his score now but he needed to make it a certainty. Another two-pointer swerved around the corner before dashing at him. He allowed to rush at him before he shot out his leg and decapitated it with a single punt kick. He heard a few students in an alley, heading his way. He decided it best to move on and ran out onto the main road and began to look for more side areas as he saw the destruction that the other students had left in their wake. He was about to head down an alley to his right when the entire area began to quake.

A large dust cloud appeared a few blocks down the main road and an enormous metal head covered in red sensors reared upwards out of it. As the dust settled the true scale of the zero-pointer became apparent. It towered over the buildings of the test zone and began to roll with reckless abandon down the main road towards Izuku who was beginning to panic again.

He shook his head, 'No. Let the calm take hold.' And it did. As the _deathly calm_ came into effect the more logical side of Izuku's brain kicked in, 'This is simply a distraction and fear tactic to drive us away from potential points. If I can slip past it there should be plenty of targets behind it.' As other students ran past him and away from the monstrosity, he instead sprinted towards it.

As he neared the mech, it suddenly turned to its left and seemed to be peering down into an alleyway. Izuku saw this as his chance to run past it and increased his speed. As he neared the alleyway, he heard shouts come from within.

"Shit! You've got to be kidding me! Are they really going to trap us here like rats!?"

The building sized mech began to shake the structures on either side of the alley sending debris tumbling down into it. The other end of the alley was blocked off by a red brick building.

Izuku simply continued his sprint, 'I don't have time to help them. I'll just put them in danger.' However, as he passed the alley, he saw about seven students and all of them had the same emotion in their eyes. Fear.

Izuku's heart pulsed at the sight. He felt the calm leave him. He was about to jump into action but a memory suddenly leapt forward, '_The villain that attacked you is dead… suffocated… mochi'._ What if it happened again and someone else died because of him! 'Idiot! They'll die now if you don't do something!' Izuku shook his head as another memory surged into his mind, _'I'm not giving up on being a hero... I still want to help and save people…I'm just going to be the best hero I can be.'_ Adrenaline surged through his veins as he prepared for what he was about to do.

The students trapped in the alley had to dodge and weave as bricks and pieces of concrete fell from the walls surrounding them. They were hoping the test would be called now and the robot would be called off, but they didn't seem to have that kind of luck. They all jumped as they heard what had sounded like a small explosion, before someone in the group pointed out a figure flying above the zero-pointer.

As Izuku soared through the air high above the mech, he began to spin his body forward while allowing mochi to begin accumulating on his right arm. As he did this the mochi's composition seemed to change becoming less fluid and hardening slightly. The faster he spun the more mochi he allowed to flow, letting it bulge outward until it formed a giant fist stretched out from his arm. It was not over yet as with the more weight he added to his arm the faster he rotated. The fist he created bulged out to even more ridiculous sizes until he came close enough to his target. With one last spin and with his body upside down, he slammed the gigantic pure white fist into the middle of the mech's head, crumpling it inward and sending its body flying across the street, into the neighboring buildings.

As the students looked on in awe of what happened, the giant of the student landed right before his even more enormous fist hit the concrete sidewalk next to him with a loud **boom!** A small shockwave went through the area and a cloud of dust was thrown up, filling the alleyway. As the dust cleared, they saw that the person that had saved them had disappeared. A few minutes later, Present Mic's voice filled the area, "That's it! The exam is over!"

* * *

The control room was abuzz with what they had witnessed. It wasn't often that a student decimated the zero-pointer, but Midoriya had made it look easy and had even went on to score an additional fifteen points before the exam ended. The current rescue point judges were reviewing the footage before they gave they're final call, but it already seemed like he would receive full points. Aizawa saw potential in him but he had also seen when he hesitated before saving the students. Definitely room for improvement but not too bad to start with. All Might knew Midoriya would make it in and he knew he should be proud of him, but all he had was a pit in his gut as he grew anxious of the day that they would meet and all that he needed to apologize for.

One thing was for sure. This was just a taste of the power of mochi.

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me again. I know it has been a while since I posted…well anything. I don't really have an excuse other than I didn't feel like writing. For this story, it's another Izuku gets a different power from the One Piece Universe story. But, this time that is all that is crossing over; just the powers. No characters from One Piece will be present in this story. I chose the Mochi Mochi no Mi because, although it seems powerful that was only because it was in the hands of someone who was powerful and creative with his ability. At its core it is a weak power, but I changed a few things for it to fit in the BNHA Universe. Izuku can't create an infinite amount of mochi. His body produces it over time and he stores it within. You saw the effects that this had on his body when you read the chapter above. He of course doesn't have haki, so he'll have to find other means of making his ability more effective offensively. The reason I physically changed Izuku so drastically is because I wanted more unique interactions with him, it wasn't just to make him look like Katakuri. I wanted to see how he and the world interacted with one another and what would have to change for Izuku as he kept growing.**

**As for my other popular story, The Power to Repel Everything…I didn't have a story really planned out when I started it. I just sort of stumbled my way through those last few chapters and introducing characters from the One Piece universe may have been a mistake. I have this story planned out for quite a while and trust me when I say that the story will diverge from the canon quite a lot throughout this story, but more so after the Kamino Ward Incident. I'm not saying that I'm done writing TPRE but it is on hold for a while at least.**

**Also, I suck at coming up with titles.**

**EDIT: I've seen in some of the reviews that it is unrealistic that Izuku would still be bullied despite his size. I probably would agree with you, if I myself hadn't gone through bullying while I was at school. Two of my bullies were at least a full foot shorter than I was. However, I was too awkward and softhearted to do anything about it and from what I know of Izuku, he is the same way. Sorry, for bringing this into an edit. I just hoped it cleared up why I wrote Izuku the way he is. Also, thanks everyone, for all the reviews. Any review, good or bad, is always appreciated and I will try to learn from them.**


End file.
